Welcome Back Light Music Club? What Did You Bring Back!
by SgtPichu
Summary: The Light Music Club's back and what did they bring back? A whole new world during each class on certain days? What did the new friends kept hiding? Will their friendship last? HTT will get personas after I thought it over. PM me for names, I can't think of any. R&R for more secrets to be told.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome Back!**

**Music Room**

"Well girls, we're back." Sawako slammed the door open and she walked inside, "Sorry I put you guys on the spot saying that we have to move back, but; at least you guys made a bunch of progress at Yasogami!" And became her usual self again.

The Music Room was very calm, not too crowded and it wasn't very loud at all; all that Sawako can hear was nothing, just the sighs that the five girls gave out and they looked bored too.

The girls went home with a depressed look on their faces and it was unusual for Sawako to see them like this.

_I wonder..._ Sawako looked at their faces long enough to think of an idea and remembered at least four to five girls that might cheer them up. "I wonder if they can transfer?" Sawako looked at her phone and started dialing someone.

**The next day**

Four, no, five girls standing in the front of the school and looked at their clocks.

"It's after school. Let's just go in." All girls agreed and started walking inside.

**Hallways**

The five girls walked up the stairs and the hallways to hear someone very familiar.

**Fluffy Time ****(Fluffy Time)**

**Fluffy Time ****(Fluffy Time)**

**Fluffy Time ****(Fluffy Time)**

When the song was over the five girls rushed upstairs to where that music was coming from and they heard some voices.

"That was amazing everyone!" Ritsu's voice was heard.

"Too bad everyone else is back over there." Yui's voice sounded really depressed.

"Come on. They must be practicing." Mio's voice sounded serious but also depressed.

"Or maybe eating the snacks I left behind for them." Mugi's voice was too cheerful to be depressing.

"Or they might be practicing for the Welcoming Ceremony, like we are." Azusa's voice sounded really helpful to the others. "They must be! I just know it! I believe in them like you guys!"

Suddenly, the girls fell and the door opened and the girls were tumbling down and they looked at HTT's faces. HTT looked shocked, shocker then the other girls faces.

HTT didn't seem to recognize the girls because they look different the last time they saw them. They looked closer and remembered who they were.

"Where's Sawa-chan at!?" Ritsu was on fire and screamed for Sawako.

"I'm right here. Are you girls happy? I made sure they might move out here." Sawako sounded happy.

"Thanks Sawa-chan!" Yui said thanks to Sawako and hugged her friend.

"I admit I do miss hanging with my drummer buddy." Ritsu admits for once.

"Mugi! I brought back the snacks you left for us." Mugi saw her friend Rise Kujikawa and she smiled at her. "Thanks Rise."

"Hey Mio! I written a song that the two of us can perform." Yukiko Amagi showed Mio her new song and she smiled. "Perfect! We might use this song."

"Azusa-chan!" "Nanako-chan!" Azusa and Nanako Dojima hugged each other and then looked at Yui.

"Yui, I think you hugged me enough." "No I haven't. I miss your cuteness. You can be like Azu-nyan." "I don't think so. I'm also way too worried that you might squeeze me to death. Please let go Yui!" Yui and her lead guitar buddy, Naoto Shriogane were hugging each other...sorta. Yui just came up to her and hugged her like she always did to Azusa.

"Hey Chie." "Hey Ritsu." Chie Satonaka and Ritsu high fived each other, looking happy and being really energetic, as usual.

"What happened to you anyways? We moved less than a few weeks and all of you look really different, even-" Ritsu looked at the five girls, explained what happened, and pointed at Naoto, "Him or her. We all thought he er, she was a guy and not a girl. That explains why she looks like a girl now. Hmm?" Ritsu took a better look at Naoto and smirked a little, "Also explains why you look so much like Azusa, except your bust size." "Quit commenting on my bust size! It's way too embarrassing!" "I'm just say that you're like Mio." "Don't compare me with Mio!" Ritsu smirked, Naoto yelled at Ritsu and she commented and Naoto yelled, again.

"Okay, are you guys going to transfer here?" Mio asked the five girls and they nod. "Yay! Now I get to hug Nao-chan whenever I want!" "No! Please don't, I'll be totally embarrassed if you do that in front of everyone!" Everyone laughed. "It's not funny!"

* * *

**Did enough explaining. Hope you like the sequel so far. This will hopefully be longer than the last one. R&R! Chapter 2 coming soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to your New Life!**

**HTT's POV**

"It's been so long since I was here." Yui said looking around.

"We were only gone until last year. But yeah, it's been awhile." Ritsu explained to Yui but agreed.

"Let's do something fun for the second years!" Yui sounded excited now.

"Like what?" Ritsu asked.

"I don't know." Yui said and everyone but Mugi sighed.

"Let's focus on studying and our music. Then we'll decide what we should do." Mio told everyone and they all nod.

"Ah, Yui-senpai!" Azusa screamed for Yui.

"Azunyan!" When Yui saw Azusa, "Yui-senpai! Let go of me!" She hugged Azusa and she told Yui to let go of her and Yui starts rubbing her head against her.

**MTT's POV**

"I wonder what's gonna happen." Rise said in her cheerful attitude and she was smiling as well, "It's a new school, we're in a band, and we're second years!"

"Don't get your hopes up Rise." Chie told Rise. "Just because we're in a new school, it's an all girl school. Yukiko and I are gonna be studying for our entrance exams for next year with Yui, Ritsu, Mio and Tsumugi."

"That is true. But, what about Azusa?" Yukiko asked and the three girls looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Rise asked Yukiko.

"She's a second year. And she's also in After School Tea Time's band. She's also in the club. What's gonna happen after Yui, Ritsu, Mio and Mugi leave?" She explained then asked.

"We'll have those four take care of it. Right now, we gotta look for the class we're in." Chie said and took off for the third year classrooms.

**The second year's POV**

**Class 2-1**

Azusa's in her classroom, and was shocked to see Ui and Jun.

"It's Azusa." Jun looked at Azusa and smiled.

"Hello Azusa-chan." Ui greeted her with a smile upon her face.

"Good morning you two." Azusa greeted them back happily.

"Geez. Someone's extra happy today." Jun teased Azusa a tiny bit.

"Yeah I am! The Light Music Club's hoping to get more members!" Azusa said.

"But you guys already have four new members." Jun reminded Azusa.

"Yeah, that's true." Azusa said, "But we're hoping to get more!"

"Azusa-chan!" A voice that Azusa remembers then turned around, seeing Rise at the door with the second year uniform on.

"Who's that Azusa-chan?" Ui looked at Azusa and asked her.

"She's one of the members. But there's two second years." She told Ui then looked back at Rise who's at the door talking to someone.

"Uh, Rise?" Azusa said.

"Yes?" Rise replied.

"Where's Naoto at?" Azusa asked Rise then she smiled.

"Right here of course. But, she won't come in." Rise said.

"Is something wrong?" Ui asked Azusa and Jun's looking out of the door and standing next to Rise.

'One of our other members is in this class too but, uh..."Azusa replied to Ui's question, then, she pointed at the door. "That other member is Naoto, but she won't come in. I wonder why though." Azusa wondered.

Ui looked outside and was standing next to Jun.

"Wow, she looks amazing." Ui and Jun thought aloud.

Azusa decided to look outside as well and she saw Ui and Jun, being somewhat frozen; Azusa looked at Naoto and looked like she was going become frozen as well.

_I'm guessing she's like Mio-senpai who's afraid at mostly everything. But, she does look amazing in the uniform. _Azusa thought to herself then started staring.

"You four gotta stop staring at me!"

**Third year's POV**

**Class 3-2**

"Guys! Look! Nodaka's in our class as well!" Yui had Nodaka and showed her to Mio, Ritsu and Mugi.

"Hello!" Chie walked in and high fived Ritsu.

"Hello. It looks like we're in this class with you guys." Yukiko was also in the same class as the others and smiled.

"Well, this will be a great year! Even for the Light Music Club!" Ritsu nearly screamed and Yui nodded.

"Let's stay calm for now." Mio said, nearly hitting Ritsu's head.

"By the way, who's idea was it to put all of us in the same class?" Ritsu asked.

"I'm wondering about too." Yui also wondered until a door opened, revealing Sawako.

"Good morning." Sawako said while coming inside making those girls shocked.

"This is my first year as a homeroom teacher..." Sawako said and she went on and on while two students were whispering.

"Yeah no, Sawa-chan's-" Ritsu joined the conversation until she got caught.

"Ms. Tainaka?" Sawako said Ritsu's name and she bounced right up.

"Yes?!" She was nervous.

"Please remain quiet during homeroom." Sawako said in a very calm voice.

"I-I'm so sorry." Ritsu sat back down and she looked horrified.

**Second Year's POV before the Welcoming Ceremony**

"So this is the welcoming ceremony at this school?!" Rise sounded very excited and nearly ran around without being caught.

"Hey Rise-chan?" Jun walked over to Rise then they started talking among themselves giving Azusa somewhat of a hard time.

_I'm worried that something might happen. _Azusa thought while staring at them as they begin to laugh.

"W-We have to sing?!" Azusa heard a very familiar voice closeby and she saw Naoto standing behind Ui.

"Yeah, it's part of the ceremony." Azusa replied, tilting her head.

_I think Mio-senpai and Naoto will get along real easily. _Azusa thought while sighing, "Come out and show yourself." Azusa tried to cheer her up but ended up failing.

"Some detective you are," Azusa turned around after thinking of an idea, "If you were a detective, you wouldn't be hiding. Instead, you would show yourself." Azusa explained and after she turned around again, she saw Naoto standing next to Ui.

_That was fast. _Azusa said while she drew some sweat.

"We're back from our conversation!" Jun said with Rise.

"She finally showed herself," Rise smiled then looked at Azusa, "How did you do it Azusa-chan?!" Rise asked Azusa in a really joyful tone.

"Uh, well." Azusa barely spoke some words after drawing some more sweat. "Uh, the ceremony's about to begin, let's hurry to our spots!" She dodge the question and walked away.

"Aw! But Azusa-chan! I wanna know!" Rise said in a sad tone and ran after her.

"We should go too Jun-chan." Ui finally spoke with Jun nodding and Naoto following them.

**After School**

"Azusa-chan, why won't you tell me?!" Rise kept asking before and after the welcoming ceremony right when the third years walked inside.

"What's going on?" Ritsu and Mio asked both Rise and Azusa.

"Azusa-chan won't tell me what she did to make Naoto come out of hiding." Rise pouted then pointed to the wall were Naoto was hiding at.

"Is she like this?" Mugi calmly asked Chie, Yukiko and Rise and they all shook their heads.

"Coming from Naoto-kun, this never happened, except for one time." Yukiko said and then remembered something.

"What happened?" Ritsu asked Yukiko.

"Well, since she dresses like a guy, I don't think she's very comfortable wearing something like this." Chie explained.

"We have to go!" Azusa yelled out.

"What for?" Yui asked.

"You forgot?! We gotta play for the new students soon!" Azusa yelled back and four of the 8 girls gasped.

"We gotta get the equipment down then!" Ritsu yelled out then started giving some of her drum set to Yui.

"It's so heavy Ricchan." Yui said barely carrying a piece of Ritsu's drum set.

"Just deal with it, you've done it before remember." Ritsu and Yui started talking among themselves.

"What's all the fuss about anyways?" Yukiko kindly asked Mio whose close to her.

"Since the new year started, we gotta play something for all of the new students who got accepted." Mio explained to Yukiko.

"Azusa-chan! Why won't you tell me?!" Rise kept pouting and kept asking Azusa, who got quite annoyed after a very long time.

**Later, after Yui, Mugi and Ritsu took the equipment down**

"Okay! We're all ready! We got everyone's stuff down there, even MTT's stuff is down there. Now, let's go!" Ritsu shouted with Yui and Mugi joining.

"Good timing Ritsu," Mio said, then showed Ritsu something, "Yukiko and I worked on the set list and we decided to play one song." Mio explained to Ritsu.

"Azunyan!" Yui squealed out to Azusa.

"Not now Yui-senpai!" Azusa yelled out, she looked like she wasn't in a very good mood.

"Let's go Light Music Club!" Ritsu screamed from the top of her lungs. "Mio's on vocals for the first song!" She added then she noticed that Mio wasn't next to her.

Everyone saw Mio mumbling in a corner with her ears covered and she was repeating something over and over again.

"Oh yeah, did we tell you what happened during the Culture Festival during our first year?" Ritsu asked then Mio started mumbling louder and louder.

"We'll show you when we get back, right now, we need to leave!" Ritsu yelled while dragging the horrified Mio.

**After everyone left, two people are still there**

"I wonder if Nanako's gonna make it?" Azusa asked herself and then, she remembered that someone else was still in the room. She turned around and saw Naoto still hiding.

"Aren't you going with the others?" She asked the overly embarrassed Naoto.

"I was gonna, but, I can't show myself." She said quietly. "I was in a detective agency for men. I had to dress as a guy so that would my image." She explained her past.

"It's okay." Azusa said then Naoto looked up and saw her smiling. "Even if you dressed like a guy, you can try and act like a girl once in awhile, right?" She asked then kneeled down, "Being a girl maybe tough, be you gotta embrace it once in awhile." Azusa explained then got back up and had her hand out, "Let's go, I bet everyone's waiting for us."

Naoto tried smiling then grabbed Azusa's hand then she helped her get up.

"Thanks Azusa-san, I hope that'll cheer me up." She smiled. "Can you keep a secret?" Naoto asked Azusa then she tilted her head.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Azusa kindly asked then they left while Naoto explained that "secret" that happened after the girls left before Christmas. It was about how she showed herself in the Yasogami High girl's uniform for Souji Seta. After Naoto explained it, Azusa nearly laughed aloud and her face became bright and red.

"Don't laugh! Or tell anyone!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked that wonderful moment where Azusa and Naoto had a bonding moment. If Souji was there, he would've gotten a Social Link for Azusa but, that'll never happen! Maybe. If you like the bonding between the two, I might make a story that's all about them after high school. Let me know ASAP, by R&R or PM me, thankies~ Chapter 3: Coming soon**


End file.
